No Ore, No Mine
"No Ore, No Mine" is the 8th episode of "Arlesdale Adventures." Story Arlesburgh Yard: Morning (Frank is shunting fourteen ore trucks to a grappling crane. The ore is being loaded into a lorry. Bert tehn arrives with 17 ore trucks) Narrator: The Arlesburgh Steelworks had found a good amount of ore in Arlesdale. A mine had been built, along with a branchline, with the plan of the Arlesdale Railway to deliver the ore to Arlesburgh for it to be transferred over to a lorry for delivery to the steelworks. Frank: (complaining): Ever since Jock was shut up in the sheds, we’ve had extra work to do! I wish the Small Controller allowed him to at least shunt coaches and trucks! Bert: (agreeing): Or help with delivering the ore. While I enjoy going to thier mine ever since it was opened this previous month, I’d like to get back at working with passengers and other goods than just ore. Arlesdale Ore Mine: Evening (Bert is in one of sidings at the ore mine. The siding has 9 ore trucks. Bert is looking confused.) Narrator: Then one evening, a few weeks later, Bert found that there were less trucks that he took to Arlesburgh. (A workman is walking pass Bert.) Bert: (curious): Excuse me Sir, but are there any more trucks I need to collect? Workman 1: (kindly): Nope. That’s all the trucks you need to take. (Bert blows a short blast on his whistle and leaves the siding.) Arlesdale Ore Mine: Manager’s Office: Morning (Mr. Fergus Duncan is sitting in front of a desk in an office. There’s a man sitting behind the desk.) Narrator: When Mr. Fergus Duncan found out about the nine trucks, he went to speak with Mr. Walter Gerber, the manager of the ore mine. Walter Gerber: (calmly): We’re still figuring things out Mr. Duncan. In fact, we’re beginning to expand the mine to extract more of the ore. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (confused, but a little kind): Alright then. I just want to make sure this ore mine lasts for a long time. Narrator: Although Mr. Gerber had told the truth about expanding the mine, he didn’t tell the other half of the truth, which was that there was little ore left in the area that the mine is located. (Mr. Fergus Duncan leaves the office. Mr. Gerber sighes and leans back in his chair.) Mr. Gerber: (thinking to himself): We better find more ore deposits, and fast. Arlesburgh Yard: Evening (Bert is coming into the yard with only 5 ore trucks. Mr. Fergus Duncan, who is at the grappling crane, is surprised.) Narrator: Mr. Fergus Duncan kept a close eye on how many trucks made up an ore train. His confidence had risen, but one evening, a month later, he was beginning to get suspicious about the ore mines’ activity. Bert: (worriedly): These were the only trucks that were loaded Mr. Duncan. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (sadly): Don’t worry Bert. You’ve done nothing wrong. But that ore mine seems to be acting very oddily indeed within the last month. Arlesdale Ore Mine: Morning (Mr. Fergus Duncan and an Inspector are at the ore mine. They are speaking Mr. Walter Gerber, who is looking ashamed.) Narrator: The following morning, Mr Fergus Duncan and an Inspector arrived to question Mr. Walter Gerber about the ore deliveries. Inspector: (sternly): Please explain why the amount of ore delivered is declining. Narrator: Mr. Walter Gerber wanted to lie, but he couldn’t think of any good excuse. Mr. Walter Gerber: (disappointedly): There is no more ore to mine for. We’ve been sending fewer loads in order to ensure we could deliver the last of it and find more. But we’ve had no luck. Inspector: (sternly): Then this mine shall be closed immediately. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (crossilly): And I’ll see to it taht the Aresdlae Railway no longer works with the Arlesburgh Steelworks. I don’t work with customers who lie to me. Narrator: So the mine was closed in stages. The rails were scrapped and the sleepers sold for firewood, seeing how it was October and winter was on the way. The ballast was shipped to other parts of the Island, and lastly, the Arlesdale Railway no longer works with the Arlesburgh Steelworks Characters *Bert *Frank *Fergus Duncan *Mr. Walter Gerber *Ore Mine Worker *Inspector *Jock (mentioned) Trivia *This story takes place after "Jock's New Job". Category:Arlesdale Adventures Category:Arlesdale Adventures Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes